


Duly Noted

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: "Duly noted, Ellie duly noted."
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Duly Noted

**Author's Note:**

> 93 - "Don't make me tape your mouth shut."
> 
> for the anon on tumblr!
> 
> (instead of researching a new topic, yes i was lazy and used my own job for this 😅)

“Did you know cats have a collarbone?” he questioned in a bubbly tone. She opened her mouth to answer, but was quickly cut off, “But dogs don’t. Isn’t that so fascinating?”

A dull ache that had started in Ellie’s head twenty minutes ago began to grow.

Nick oblivious to her plight continued to ignore the mounds of cold case files in front of them. “Most people think cats are just like small dogs. But you’d be amazed at the differences! Cats can’t take the same type of steroid as dogs. Cats get a different type of heart disease. Cats get _hy_ _per_ thyroidism while dogs get _hypo_ thyroidism- isn’t that wild?”

And it didn’t stop there. Nick seemed to have downed five energy drinks and ten textbooks on canine and feline health overnight. Ellie was baffled at the sudden development—a tiny bit of her even admitted to being attracted to his new nerdiness, but for obvious reasons she wouldn’t be telling Mr. Ego about that.

Despite not a peep of input from her, Nick was still spouting off facts. Something about the different type of foreign bodies they get- _whatever that meant..._

Ok it was time to get cracking on this case, Ellie tried interrupting, “Nick—“

Undeterred he rattled something off about heartworm disease and how to treat.

She attempted again a little more forceful this time, “Nick—“

Still nothing was stopping him; now he was onto vaccines and protocols.

A final harrumph and Ellie put her foot down, “Nick!” Finally his eyes snapped up to hers and his mouth hung open mid sentence. “Don’t make me tape your mouth shut.”

His mouth closed to form a thin line that slowly transformed into a subtle smirk with a raised eyebrow and Ellie shifted in her seat.

“First you don’t want me to superglue my ass, but now you want to tape my mouth shut...” his voice lowered as he leaned across the table, “figure it out Eleanor, do you like bondage or not?”

As he straightened out she could feel her jaw go slack and her cheeks heat. Her mind scrambled at the image of Nick tied up by her doing and from the look in his eye, he knew _exactly_ what she was imagining.

The deep chuckle he released surely didn’t help quell any of the heat pooling between her legs, even as he went on to explain his behavior. “For your information, I was helping quiz Amanda for her first vet school exam last night- looks like I picked up a few things.” The smirk returned and Ellie’s stomach dropped at the sight, “I would’ve thought you’d enjoy my newfound interest in knowledge,” his voice lowered again even as he finally, blessedly, opened the cold case file in front of him, “but now I know you’re more interested in tying me up,” he finished with a wink. “Duly noted, Ellie duly noted.”


End file.
